Reincarnation : Ages of God
by Ore wa Tobi
Summary: Takdir, nasib, masa depan, selalu berubah-ubah. Seperti air, yang terus mengalir sampai waktu yang tak terhingga. Ada jumlah tak terbatas dari kemungkinan masa depan yang terbuka untuk semua umat manusia.


**Reincarnation : Ages of God**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-san dan Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Warning! : Typo, Aneh, Ooc!Naru, ETC.**

**hanya seorang Author baru yang menulis cerita karena terinspirasi dari beberapa Author Senior.**

Takdir, nasib, masa depan, selalu berubah-ubah. Seperti air, yang terus mengalir sampai waktu yang tak terhingga. Ada jumlah tak terbatas dari kemungkinan masa depan yang terbuka untuk semua umat manusia. Raja Pahlawan, Gilgamesh.

* * *

Asal mula dari semua mitos. Model asli dari mana semua legenda dan kepahlawan berasal. Pahlawan tertua umat manusia, legenda tertua umat manusia, raja pertama yang telah menorehkan sejarah.

Terlahir dari persatuan antara Raja Uruk, Lugalbanda, dan dewi Rimat-ninsun, Gilgamesh adalah makhluk ilahi, yang darahnya adalah dua pertiga dewa dan sepertiga manusia. Seorang makhluk tertinggi, yang memiliki kapasitas untuk membunuh makhluk surgawi. Sebagai seorang raja, seorang kaisar, ia menjulang di atas semua manusia di Bumi. Sebagai raja iblis, seorang tiran, tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang dapat menentang pemerintahannya. Dia berdiri di antara langit, dan memegang kekuatan suci ilahi dari para dewa.

Raja Pahlawan, Gilgamesh.

Dengan darah ilahi, dia adalah seorang lalim yang percaya bahwa dirinya tak terkalahkan. Memerintah selama Dinasti Sumeria lima ribu tahun yang lalu, Raja Pahlawan yang memiliki semua harta dunia, dan kisahnya dicatat dalam epos tertua umat manusia, karya sastra paling kuno umat manusia, Epic of Gilgamesh. puisi dari mana semua legenda muncul.

Lahir, dirancang, dan ditakdirkan untuk menjadi raja, Gilgamesh adalah penguasa yang dicintai selama tahun-tahun awalnya. Dia ramah dan ideal, dan sering dipuji oleh rakyatnya. Tetapi ketika ia melintasi padang pasir waktu, saat ia melampaui kedewasaan, raja yang dulu cantik itu bermetamorfosis menjadi diktator yang kejam. Mempraktikkan penindasan, paksaan, pungutan, dan kemunduran yang sepenuhnya demi kepentingan diri sendiri, orang-orang Uruk menyesali perubahan yang telah merenggut raja mereka yang dulu lembut. Bahkan para dewa bingung pada perbedaan kutub antara Gilgamesh masa lalu dan sekarang.

Gilgamesh bertemu satu-satunya sahabatnya, Enkidu untuk pertama kalinya di luar Kuil Uruk. Setelah ditegur dan diberitahu bahwa arogansinya akan diperbaiki, Gilgamesh dan Enkidu terlibat dalam duel ganas yang membentang selama beberapa hari. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Gilgamesh menemukan dirinya secara seimbang dalam pertarungan. Gilgamesh marah karena kesetaraannya hanyalah segumpal lumpur yang diberikan bentuk manusia, dan dipermalukan bahwa ia harus melepaskan hartanya yang telah ia simpan dengan hati-hati di dalam Gerbang Babel untuk melawannya. Namun, Gilgamesh segera datang untuk menikmati pertempuran, dan mengeluarkan senjatanya tanpa penyesalan sama sekali.

Pertempuran mencapai kesimpulan akhir ketika keduanya sama-sama dihabisi. Tumbang akibat pertarungan yang berkepanjangan. Alih-alih melanjutkan, Gilgamesh jatuh ke tanah sambil tertawa, mengklaim bahwa tidak akan ada pemenang dalam kekalahan bersama.

Gilgamesh dan Enkidu menjadi teman yang tak ada bandingannya setelah itu, dan hidup untuk memiliki banyak petualangan. Menggabungkan kekuatan mereka, mereka mampu mengatasi banyak rintangan.

Enkidu akhirnya berjanji pada Gilgamesh, menyatakan bahwa dirinya sebagai "alat untuk dimanfaatkan sesuai keinginan Gilgamesh", setelah mendengar cara Gilgamesh sebagai raja, kebenaran akan pandangannya akan kemanusiaan. Tetapi Gilgamesh menolak, menegur dan menjelaskan kepada Enkidu bahwa dia adalah seorang teman dan bukan teman alat belaka.

Namun sayang, bahkan kekuatan mereka, ikatan pertemanan mereka, tidak dapat mengalahkan musuh terakhir yang dihadapi semua manusia. Itu Kematian.

Peristiwa yang menyebabkan kematian Enkidu pertama kali dimulai ketika Ishtar, dewi kesuburan, cinta, perang, dan seks Babel, jatuh cinta dan melamar raja yang sempurna. Tetapi Gilgamesh menolak, karena mengetahui sifat asli Ishtar sebagai penyihir jahat dan tidak setia yang merusak manusia. Merasa marah dan terhina, Ishtar pergi menemui ayahnya, dewa Anu, untuk membalas dendam. Dia mengancam Anu untuk melepaskan binatang ilahi, Banteng Surga untuk menghukum mereka, atau dia akan menghentikan kesuburan di Bumi. Anu tidak punya pilihan selain setuju.

Amukan binatang yang tak terhentikan itu menyebabkan tujuh tahun kelaparan dan kehancuran di dataran fana. Gilgamesh dan Enkidu akhirnya pergi untuk menghadapi binatang buas itu untuk menghentikan perbuatan merusaknya. Dengan menggunakan kekuatan mereka masing-masing dan bekerja bersama, duo ini berhasil mengalahkan binatang buas itu setelah mengikatnya dengan rantai surga, yang memiliki kapasitas untuk menahan bahkan Dewa Alkitabiah sendiri.

Kemarahan Ishtar tidak mereda. Mengutuk Gilgamesh, dia pergi ke Anu dan meminta agar Gilgamesh dan Enkidu dihukum mati karena dosa membunuh binatang buas para dewa dengan tangan fana. Permintaannya dikabulkan, dan Enkidu, sebagai makhluk yang awalnya diciptakan oleh para dewa Babel, tidak dapat menentang hukuman para dewa.

Dia perlahan-lahan melemah dan kembali ke tanah liat, ketika Gilgamesh mati-matian memegang gumpalan tanah tubuh Enkidu yang hancur di tangannya.

Marah. Gilgamesh percaya bahwa yang seharusnya jika pembalasan atas pembunuhan Beast of Heaven telah diminta, seharusnya dia yang menerimanya. Enkidu, dengan nafasnya yang sekarat, mencoba meredakan Gilgamesh dengan menyatakan bahwa dia tidaklah berharga, dan dengan demikian tidak ada gunanya merasa marah atas kematiannya, karena dia hanyalah salah satu alat tak terbatas yang dimiliki Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh membantahnya, mengklaim bahwa Enkidu, sendiri, memiliki nilai, sebagai satu-satunya teman, untuk selamanya nilai Enkidu tidak akan pernah berubah di mata Gilgamesh.

Enkidu terkikis ke bumi, tidak meninggalkan apa-apa selain raungan gemuruh Gilgamesh.

Kematian Enkidu sangat mengubah pandangan Gilgamesh. Menyaksikan kematian di depan matanya sendiri untuk pertama kalinya, Gilgamesh merasakan ketakutan pertamanya. Takut akan Kematian.

Itu membuatnya sadar bahkan _dia_ tidak kebal terhadap kematian. Dia kemudian melakukan perjalanan, mencari keabadian.

Berkeliaran di hutan belantara selama beberapa dekade, Gilgamesh memiliki pemikiran sederhana di benaknya. Dia tidak ingin mati. Ia memiliki motif yang sama dengan semua manusia. Dia tidak ingin mati. Bahkan seorang pria dengan darah ilahi tidak berbeda dari manusia normal ketika dihadapkan dengan sabit maut. Dengan kebodohan yang melampaui kemanusiaan, Gilgamesh terus berupaya menggulingkan kematian, meninggalkan semua kekuatan, kesombongan, dan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya sebagai raja.

Dia akhirnya mencapai dunia orang mati, dan mencapai pertemuannya dengan orang bijak besar, Utnapishtim. Namun ia harus menelan rasa kekecewaan, berfikir bahwa keabadian orang bijak itu tidaklah istimewa sama sekali. Orang bijak itu hanya bergabung dengan barisan para dewa. Gilgamesh menolak keabadian seperti itu karena dia ingin menjadi abadi namun masih mengandung keinginan manusia. Utnapishtim, setelah mendengar ini, memberi tahu Gilgamesh sebuah rahasia.

Dia memberi tahu Gilgamesh tentang metode untuk mendapatkan keabadian tanpa bantuan dewa, melalui mengonsumsi akar ramuan legendaris yang tumbuh di kedalaman. Dan tak lama ia pun kembali berkelana, menuju tempat tanaman legendaris itu berada.

Gilgamesh memutuskan untuk tidak mengkonsumsi tanaman itu karena ia akan menjadikannya tanaman miliknya sendiri, berusaha mengumpulkannya sebagai harta untuk menghias brankasnya. Sambil berhenti di kedalaman, ia menyumbat ramuan keabadian dan kembali ke atas tanah, Ia merasa bangga dengan pencapaiannya, percaya bahwa ia bisa menggulingkan kematian dan membalas satu-satunya sahabatnya.

Namun nasib buruk jatuh ketika Gilgamesh ingin membersihkan dirinya sebelum kembali ke kerajaannya. Bersandar pada musim semi terdekat untuk memulihkan keletihannya, ia mengatur ramuan keabadian di dekatnya dan membiarkan dirinya turun ke nirwana yang damai. Kepuasan, perasaan yang berasal dari pencapaiannya, perasaan sukacita pertamanya yang sebenarnya. Namun, dalam kebahagiaannya sendiri, terlalu terlena dengan surga pribadinya, dia ceroboh.

Menghadirkan hasrat yang dikenal semua makhluk sebagai "lapar". Aroma ramuan telah menarik perhatian ular yang lapar, dan dengan satu tarikan, ramuan itu dikonsumsi.

Meskipun Gilgamesh panik, dia sudah terlambat. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyaksikan pemandangan keabadian yang direnggut oleh rahang ular yang rakus.

Dia dikejutkan dengan betapa absurdnya perjalanannya berakhir, betapa tidak masuk akalnya kesimpulan dari perjalanannya. Prestasinya, yang membuatnya sangat bangga dan puas, hilang dalam sekejap. Dia menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri, pada kecerobohannya sendiri.

Setelah menertawakan pencurian itu, Gilgamesh menyadari bahwa keabadian tidak diperlukan untuk tugasnya. Sambil tersenyum mengingat saat kegembiraan manusia yang cepat berlalu, Gilgamesh kembali ke Uruk dan memerintahnya sebagai penguasa para pahlawan. Dia diam-diam memerintah Uruk, mempercayakan pemerintahan kepemimpinan kepada raja berikutnya, dan pensiun untuk istirahat abadi.

Raja Pahlawan, Gilgamesh, kemudian menjadi raja manusia yang paling kuno, pahlawan termasyhur yang merupakan yang pertama di dunia yang "menjadi cerita".

Tetapi kisah Gilgamesh tidak berakhir di situ.

Tidak diketahui banyak orang adalah bahwa Gilgamesh telah menciptakan seorang pewaris. Itu adalah kesalahan, produk yang dibentuk oleh perilaku cerobohnya selama "kesegaran pemuda". Dengan memanjakan diri dalam semua kemewahan yang ditawarkan dunia, menjalani hidupnya dengan standarnya sendiri, berkelahi dengan temannya, membersihkan tanah wanita jahat dalam selimut, itu adalah sebuah permasalahan, tidak peduli berapa menit, bahwa dengan salah seorang wanita dia telah tergoda ke sarangnya, dan membuatnya hamil dengan anaknya.

Wanita tak bernama itu, malu pada dirinya sendiri, malu karena mengandung seorang anak hubungan satu malam, malu karena jatuh begitu mudah ke keinginannya sendiri, meninggalkan Uruk diam-diam tanpa memberitahu salah satu teman atau keluarga atas kehamilannya, dan melahirkan seorang anak yang sehat. Namun, anak itu normal dan tidak memiliki ciri khusus tertentu kecuali rambut pirang keemasan dan garis keturunan yang tidak diketahui. Anak itu tumbuh normal, dan hidup normal. Ia menikahi seorang istri biasa, dan pasangan itu melahirkan anak yang khas. Dan siklus itu berlanjut seiring waktu berlalu.

Dunia mengira Gilgames telah meninggal tanpa warisan.

Dunia salah.

* * *

Dibawah piringan krem pucat yang merupakan bulan, di bawah langit hitam, dua makhluk berdiri saling berhadapan di ujung yang berlawanan. Salah satunya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, matanya berkilauan karena geli, menatap tertarik dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Pada usia 18 tahun, Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut pirang keemasan yang tidak terawat yang tampak lonjakan di semua tempat dan menentang gravitasi, dengan mata berwarna heterochromic dengan biru di kiri dan merah pada mata kanannya. Mengenakan jaket orange kesukaannya dan kaos hitam polos di dalamnya, dibalut dengan jeans hitam, Uzumaki Naruto tampak seperti remaja biasa yang sedang bermain dengan sesamanya. Namun, dia memancarkan aura, udara yang tampaknya mengancam musuh-musuhnya. Diukir di setiap pipinya ada tiga tanda yang tampak seperti kumis, tidak berbeda dengan apa yang dimiliki oleh kucing.

Yang lainnya, raksasa. Ia menjulang di atas semua manusia fana dengan ketinggian yang mengesankan. Paling baik digambarkan sebagai "raksasa hitam", memberi kesan monster. Mata merahnya, menunjukkan amarah yang membutakan, menunjukkan kepada musuhnya semua teror yang ia miliki. Gila karena amarah, itu hanyalah berserker belaka, seorang raksasa yang tidak peduli dengan lingkungannya. Memegang gada raksasa, makhluk ini siap menghantam gambar apa saja dalam penglihatannya.

Berdiri di antara hamparan pasir yang tak berujung, padang pasir yang tak terbatas, kedua makhluk ini berdiri di berhadapan satu sama lain, ketegangan di udara yang begitu tebal sehingga dapat dengan mudah membuatmu gila merasakannya.

"Siapa yang memberimu izin untuk menatapku, anjing gila?" Naruto mengucapkan, suaranya tajam dan merendahkan. "Aku, yang berdiri di antara langit?"

"..." Sang raksasa tetap diam, tak bergerak selama beberapa detik, sebelum tiba-tiba meraung dengan amarah, lengannya mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan kekuatan besar.

Raksasa itu menyerang, amarahnya mendorongnya maju dalam amukan buta. Matanya, menerawang ke sosok pirang itu, tidak bisa melihat apa pun selain musuhnya. merangsek ke depan, setiap langkah yang diambil raksasa itu mengirim pasir dengan kekuatan besar. Setiap langkah yang diambil sang raksasa menciptakan suara yang mirip dengan sebuah meriam yang ditembakkan. Memberi kesan tersendiri bagi musuhnya.

Sayangnya, musuhnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto hanya menyeringai, mengangkat tangannya ke atas, telapak tangan menghadap monster di depannya.

Dalam sekejap, raksasa itu tepat di depannya, lengan kanannya terangkat ke atas, bersiap untuk mengirim senjatanya ke bawah untuk menghancurkan musuh menjadi berkeping, menjadi noda merah di pasir.

"Graahh!" Menyerukan teriakan perangnya, menyalurkan api amarah yang membara. Kebencian dan kemarahan pada musuh bebuyutan itu mengubahnya menjadi kekuatan, "raksasa hitam" itu berayun ke bawah dengan kekuatan besar.

Dalam sepersekian detik, riak terbentuk di ruang di udara, sebelum rantai baja melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengikat leher raksasa itu saat masih bergerak. Dalam sepersekian detik, lebih banyak riak ruang terbentuk, dan bahkan lebih banyak rantai dilepaskan untuk mengikat musuh pemiliknya, membawanya turun dan memaksanya untuk berlutut. Raksasa yang pergerakannya terbatasi oleh rantai, berjuang mati-matian, menciptakan hiruk-pikuk denting rantai logam yang berjuang untuk menahan monster itu. Titan itu mengamuk dengan marah menatap Naruto dengan penuh nafsu membunuh.

"Percuma saja, Makhluk hina!. Ini adalah Ten no Kusari, ini akan mengikat bahkan dewa Alkitab manapun. Namun, itu juga bukan pengecualian untuk makhluk sepertimu, anjing." Naruto hanya menyeringai, matanya berkilauan karena geli. "Jadi, katakan padaku, bagaimana rasanya terikat? Apakah kamu merasakan ketidakberdayaan? Keputusasaan? Katakan padaku, bagaimana rasanya sebuah kelemahan?"

"Grhh..!"

"Ah, aku lupa, kamu tidak dalam kondisi untuk menjawab. Terlalu tersesat dalam amarahmu, kamu tidak lebih dari seorang penjahat gila. Bayangan dari dirimu yang sebenarnya telah termakan kegilaanmu." Naruto mendengus dengan jijik."Hmph, aku sudah kehilangan minat. Semoga jenazahmu memberiku sedikit hiburan ... anjing."

Mendengar kata-katanya, udara mulai menari. Ruang di belakang Naruto mulai mendistorsi, melengkung sekali lagi, ketika cahaya pedang mulai muncul dari kekosongan. Sebuah pedang dengan ukuran yang mustahil untuk digunakan manusia muncul dan mengarahkan ujung runcingnya pada sosok yang merendahkan diri di hadapan Naruto.

"Mati."

Pisau diluncurkan ke depan seolah-olah itu adalah peluru, yang diluncurkan dari laras pistol. Melesat di udara, hanya perlu sekejap mata sebelum tubuh raksasa itu terlubangi.

Raksasa itu meraung lemah dalam kesakitan, ketika darah menyembur keluar dari lukanya. Naruto hanya mencibir.

"Setidaknya diriku ini membuat kematianmu sedikit terhormat. Anggaplah itu sebagai rahmat dari diriku ini", Naruto berkata dengan angkuh, matanya merendahkan nilai raksasa itu yang mati saat makhluk itu terkikis menjadi debu abu-abu. "Kamu bahkan tidak membunuh sedikit pun kebosananku."

"Sayang sekali ..."

* * *

Halo-halo! Salam kenal dari saya, Obi-san!

Saya harap Reader-san maupun para senpai suka dengan cerita ini dan mau memberikan pengarahan padaku yang Newbie ini.

Saya Obi-san, Log out. Te he..


End file.
